Lose Control of Yourself
by Spider London
Summary: Princess Peach invites the boys to lunch but Luigi refuses because he is apparently exhausted so instead he decides to go home. There he meets up with an unexpected visitor that invites him to become him again. Will Luigi refuse or accept? What will happen if he accepts? HIATUS DUE TO ME NOT REALLY WANTING TO WRITE THIS FOR A BIT. I WiLL FINISH LATER! WAtCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Shadow of A Man

**A/N: I do not own anything. **

**Ok, this is a story I thought up after watching Chuggaconroy play Super Paper Mario and right after he finished I thought this up. Mr.L/Luigi made me both happy and sad because of what happened in the storyline but then I realized that Mr.L was not truly gone so I can still use him! ...Ok, I will stop rambling now.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After defeating Bowser for the umpteenth time this week, Mario and his brother who no one, not even Bowser who was stomped by him him a couple times, even cared to notice, bowed beneath the princess that they saved each and everytime this week. A bothersome mission for the two brothers but they were the only brave souls able to do it and come back alive every single time. This was the regular schedule for princess,two brothers, Bowser and the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom: Have the princess be kidnapped before breakfast,have the toads call to Mario and the other guy to save her, after going though many worlds and castles, Mario faces Browser and have his brother praticually do nothing comteplating why all he does is watch in his bro's shadow and act like he's proud of it, once Mario finishes Bowser and rescues Peach all the while the younger brother wipes his eyes and puts his usual act up again.

"Thank you, Mario." Princess Peach's high pitched voice spoke with her regular smile bearing on her light skinned face, "Oh, you too, Luigi!" She quickly remembered to thank the younger and not as imporant brother. But the way she said thank you to Luigi was without heart, without meaning.

But even knowing that Luigi looked up to the princess, "It's was our pleasure,Princess!" The green hat brother replied half-heartedly.

As the two men rose and started to leave the princess spoke up once more, "Oh wait, please!" Peach halted the two men her words, making them turn to see what she wanted, "Would you two like to stay for lunch? Seeing how we all missed breakfast and all..." She asked, more wanting the red hat man to stay. Mario smiled and nodded at the princess to show he wanted to stay. He then looked toward Luigi with a questioning look.

"No, bro, it's fine." Luigi replied with his usual smile and prideful voice, "You and the Princess can enjoy the lunch she planned. I want to go home to rest up." He gave a tired yawn to prove that he was tired. Mario looked at him confused because the green man had never done this before, not even if he was exhausted, but he did nothing to stop his younger brother. He just nodded before turning to the princess, letting Luigi walk out of the castle.

* * *

When Luigi got back to house that held only Mario's name, he never said anything about it but he never was happy about not ever being mentioned on the house he just wanted one thing! His name or a L or anything! He didn't mind if it was stupid, he wanted to be mentioned at least! Sure, he had that new mansion Professor built for him with all those ghosts they changed to domsticated pets and helpers but it felt to...spacious and lonely for him. Besides he knew out of all the things the Professor would do, he would make something inside of the mansion to watch Luigi everywhere he'd go, no privacy at all. But, all in all, he knew that his timid personality would make it where he would not be able to say anything about it.

After releasing a defeated sigh, Luigi walked around to the back of the house to be able think more clearly. Once there the man clad in green took his hat of so he could ruffle his hair slightly, he then laid his arms on top of each other with his hat being blown by the soft wind and hitting the wooden poles holding up the small fence around the house. He has gone back here many times before thinking a many different things, this time thinking about how he can't seem to get out of his bro's shadow. "The only time I had, was the only time..." He mumbled quietly to himself before putting his head on his arms with a frown sporting on his face, "It was a time I never wish to go back to, it was horrible." He said a little louder but not much feeling. As he put his face down in his arms, not noticing the jester coming up from behind the younger brother, stopping right behind the brother.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I can hear it now... "Spider London, you have a lot of spelling mistakes!" Yes, I know I do and I probably won't try to fix them because I rather just go forward with the story than backwards, so sorry if that annoys you ^^;**


	2. Familiar Voice

**Do not own the mario characters.**

* * *

After half an hour of thinking Luigi turned around quickly after something lightly touched his shoulder but the moment he turned all the way around he saw nothing, not even a hint to what had touched him. All the man clad in green could make of it was that the wind caused a leaf to land on his shoulder but once he tried to wipe the leaf off he felt nothing except for the smooth metal handles on the overalls. Luigi even noticed how there was no wind, none at all. He froze slightly when he thought he saw something purple sparkling from the corner of the house thinking it could be... no, it couldn't be who the younger brother thought it was. To make sure, he frighteningly walked toward the corner and looked around it. Seeing nothing Luigi gave a great sigh of relief before placing a hand on his still bare head before mumbling, "Maybe, I am tired..." He mumbled with a slight scared chuckle, "Seeing things that aren't there? Must be my tired head fooling me...right?" He questioned himself before taking his hand off of his forehead and placing his hat back on before heading inside.

Inside Luigi was able to see in the mirror a very sweaty and dirty reflection of himself, _'Oh man... A shower might be needed before I head off to bed.'_ He thought to himself taking a good long look at the dirt in between his overalls and shirt, the mud he tracked inside, the holes that were made when a pocky decided to fall on him, and the all too usual burnt hair that the koopa king himself did. Sighing he turned from the mirror and headed inside the bathroom where he could take a nice, long, steamy shower that he needed very bad.

_Who's the moron with the green hat? Who is that with Mario? Who's the chicken? Oh,you were there, Mario's younger brother? Oh, hello Master Green Hat. Erm...what's your name again? Don't worry, bro, they only need to know me anyways. Yo, Green Hat! You gonna fight or be a chicken again?_ "S-st-stop...it..." Luigi murmured after getting out of the shower and laying on his bed with the towel still around his waist. He was near tears because of the memories of all the names he had been called. "My name's...L-L-Luigi...Why can't y-you remember it...?" He asked quietly to himself with a tear falling from his right eye. He covered his eyes with his left hand as more tears started flowing out. "I-I'm not just a s-sh-shadow of my b-bro..."

_"Heh, yes you are. That's all you'll ever be. A shadow of Mario."_ A silky, smooth voice spoke up, it sounded like it was right next to Luigi. Luigi took his hand down, wiped away his tears that just came back and looked for the source of the voice. He couldn't find it, and there were no signs of anyone there.

Luigi looked panicky at not finding the source of the voice, "W-who was that?" He had a guess but he didn't want to think of that man again, never again.

While he was rapidly moving his head every which way the voice spoke up once again, _"You know me, Luigi."_ The smooth voice answered,_"For I am you that you that was created that faithful day. You remember, don't you?"_ The voice asked in what sounded like a mocking tone with a smirk.

Luigi opened his eyes with and his heart racing, "Y-y-y-you can't be..." He stuttered in a way that showed his scared nature, "M-m-mr.L...no..."


	3. The Offer

**A/N:Ok, guys. You have a job to do, ok? Here it goes: If I don't add a chapter to this story within a week or two ANNOY ME UNTIL I DO! I probably will get mad but then you will be doing your job. Does that sound ok? Hopefully you'll help!**

**ON TO THE STORY! WOO!**

* * *

_"Yes, Luigi. I'm Mr.L, good job genius." _Mr.L stated sarcastically as if he couldn't believe his lighter ego just said that but then again it should have been to be expected since the mechanic was never heard of since the final battle against Dimentio.

There was a sudden silence after Mr.L said that until the lighter ego broke it, "Why are you here?" He suddenly asked in a dark tone that did not greet the darker ego very well, "I thought you left my head after we- no, they- destroyed the Super Dimentio." Luigi sounded as if he had an unwanted visitor in his house that just refused to leave.

There was a chuckle in the back of his mind, where Luigi supposed Mr.L was, before his evil counterpart spoke, _"'Why am I here?'"_ He repeated the questioned while chuckling at the stupidity of it, _"I never left. I was lurking back here until the time came to come back and greet you once more." _He replied with another, darker, chuckle that lasted for a few seconds before he stopped and spoke once more and in a more dark tone that usually meant buiness, _"I want to offer you something, Luigi."_

The younger Mario brother stood up while listening to Mr.L and went over to the brother with a new set of set of clothes in order to change, "...What is your offer?" He asked his counterpart while taking off the towel and putting his clothes on. After he put on his clothes he went over to the mirror and just stared at it, waiting for the reply.

Mr.L smirked lightly in Luigi's head, _"Simple..." _He said before Luigi gasped, much to his darker ego's pleasure, seeing that his reflection now had Mr.L's mask,hat,clothes and silver, soulless eyes. _"Let me take control once more, let me take revenge on the man in red." _His reflection spoke with a dark smirk.

Luigi didn't know what to say to the reflection but he knew exactly what to say to the offer give, "No." There was no way he would give up his life he had at the moment no matter how sad it might seem to others, he rather be sad and the shadow of his brother than give in to his evil other.

The reflection gave a slight growl before his silver eyes saw something on the other side of the room. He sighed and shrugged dramatically, _"Fine, be that way." _He replied, smirking, before his reflection left the mirror and Luigi's returned, his blue overalls,green shirt,blue eyes, everything that defined Luigi was shown on the mirror.

Giving a sigh of relief, he turned on his heel and started walking back to his bed before, "Ahahaha..." A chuckle came out of no where which stopped Luigi in his tracks, "How amusing to watch two egos agrue like two siblings arguing over the last cookie in a cookie jar."

Luigi looked over to where he heard the voice, you could tell by his eyes that he was terrified for he knew exactly whose voice it belonged to. "...Dimentio?" He questioned the voice.

He waited for a reply.

...Nothing. The voice didn't reply, nothing but silence filled the room.


	4. Nightmare

_"Ahahaha..." Laughter filled the air in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Ahahahahaha..." Louder and louder, every step the green cap man took the laughter grew louder and more insane. _

_"AHAHAHAHA..." He put his hands to his ears to try and mute the sound that was around him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA..." It didn't work. The laughter just became louder as it filled his head. _

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" He fell to his knees holding his ears as tight as he could, _

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!", closing his eyes tight, trying to not cry and give the laughter anything else to laugh at. _

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..!" But it only seemed to laugh with less restraint. Tears started to run down the man's face as the satanic laughter grew and grew and grew to levels that people could never reach, _

_**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!"**__ it didn't stop getting louder. _

_**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...!"**__ He stood up shakily and started slowly walking once more. It seemed to hurt with every step he made, it seemed to physically pain him to move any part of his body. _

_**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAhAhAHAHAH!" **__Somehow it never stopped him. He kept moving, getting somewhat faster as he went on to wherever his body was taking him. _

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" It seemed to him that something inside of him wanted him to get to where he was going, he didn't understand why but somehow he knew it would make sense in the end. _

_"AHAHAhAHAhahaha...!" He squinted his eyes as he saw something glimmer in the distance, he felt like he saw something familiar but he decided to shake it off. _

_"Ahahahaha...!" He noticed he started walking normally once more as the laughter died down to something more solemn. _

_"Ahaha..." He finally saw the familiar purple and yellow poncho that was ahead of him, and the creepy smile that seemed to be etched on the mask. "Aha... Welcome to my dimention~" The voice spoke as gloved hands got behind him and pushed him. "Aha~ And your doom." After being pushed, he noticed that the jester was floating over a cliff that the man was now pushed off of. __**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHA! ENJOY YOUR FALL!" **_

* * *

**A/N: Short. Sorry.**

**Updated with fixed spacing.**


End file.
